degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Tremont Falls Episode 113- Thank You
NOTE: The characters from Showstopper's show Bardell will be present in this episode. (Lindsay, Damon, Seann, Lacey, Xandi and Jake are on the bus talking.) Damon: I can't believe were going on a freaking field trip when it's so cold outside! Lindsay:Damon, were going to a ski lodge. There has to be snow on the ground if were gonna ski. Damon: Well I'm not skiing. I'll break my leg. Seann: Oh come on, you have to come ski with me. (Seann smiles at Damon and Damon starts to blush, Xandi notices.) Xandi: Damon, what are you staring at? Damon: What? Nothing. Jake: I'm going skiing. I love to ski. Damon: Well, I'll go skiing with you, Seann. Jake: What about me? Damon: What about you? Jake: Don't you wanna ski with me? Damon: And risk you being seen with a gay guy? No, never! Jake: Aww, my baby's such a cry baby. Damon: Aww, your such a jack ass. (Seann laughes and winks at Damon.) (Savannah get's off the bus and see's her cousin, Dana.) Savannah: Well if it isn't my fav cousin! Dana! Dana: Well if it isn't the queen bee of all queen bees! Savannah! (They run up to each other and air kiss.) Savannah: So what have you been up to? Dana: Nothing really, just drama, drama and more drama. You? Savannah: No way! Me too! Dana: Where's you little puppy? Manny or Maya. Savannah: You mean, Mariana? She's being a total bitch latley. Were not talking right now. Dana: That sucks. (Savannah see's Kevin walking off a bus.) Savannah: OMG! Who is that? Dana: (smiling) its Kevin. Savannah: Damn, he's sexy! Dana: Yeah, but he's all mine. Savannah: Really? Hun, I think I'm more his type. Dana: You don't even know him. Savannah: Yeah, but I'm everyone's type. I'm gonna go talk to him. Dana: Savannah, don't do anything with him. I really like him. Savannah: Ugh, whatever. Not making any promises. (Savannah walks away and Dana looks at her mad.) (Damon is walking with Xandi.) Damon: You think I like Seann? Xandi: No, I know you do. Damon: So what? Xandi: I think he might like you. Damon: Ha-ha, honey, he's straight. Xandi: Yeah but he looks at you like he really really likes you. Damon: So what? Xandi: Don't do anything with him. Damon: Huh? What? Xandi: Everyone hates Aria now because she fucked your ex-boyfriend. Don't you think people will hate you if you fuck your bestie's boyfriend? Damon: Umm, I'm not gonna do Seann. It's all good. Xandi: Well, I don't think you should go skiing with him tomorrow. Damon: Xandi! I'm not gonna fuck him! Xandi: I still don't think you should. Do you really wanna hurt Jake and Lindsay like that? Damon: Damn, Xandi! I'm a big boy and I can take care of myself! Xandi: Okay, I was just looking out for you. (Lindsay walks over to them.) Lindsay: Hey guys wanna go get some tea with me and Seann? Damon: Yeah. (Xandi looks at Damon, Damon rolls his eyes at her.) (Savannah is sitting on Kevin's lap.) Savannah: Your so funny Kevin. Kevin: Your so hot. Savannah: Oh stop. (Savannah smiles as kisses Kevin when she see's Dana walking by. Dana looks at them.) Dana: Can I talk to you, Savannah? Savannah:Can't you see 'm busy? (Dana pulls Savannah off of Kevin's lap and drags her away.) Dana: What are you doing? Savannah: What does it look like? Dana:It looks like your being a total slut! Savannah: Your just mad cuz you can't have him. Dana: Your a bitch! Savannah: Thanks. Dana: I've liked him forever! Savannah: I don't freaking care dumb ass! Can't you get that threw you damn head?! Dana: Fuck you! Let the best lady win! Savannah: Your gonna fight me for him? Really? Dana: Yes! Savannah: I think we all know who will win! Dana: Not you! (Dana walks away, Savannah smiles.) Seann: Wake up Damon! Damon: Huh? Seann: It's time for us to go skiing. Damon: It's so early. Seann: It's 3 pm, you've been asleep most of the day. Damon: Oh. (Damon gets up.) Seann: You have a nice body man. Damon: (smiling) thanks. A HOUR LATER (Damon and Seann are skiing, they ski past a sing that say no skiing past this point.) Damon: it's getting really.... (Damon falls and starts scraming.) Seann: What is it? Damon: (crying) ''I think I broke my leg! Seann: What? Can you move it? Damon: NO! Seann: Hold on. ''(Seann takes off his ski gear. Then picks up Damon.) Seann: Come on I'll carry you. Damon: Do you know were we are? Seann: Nope. (Dana is looking at a video.) Dana: Oh Savannah, you shouldn't have sex on the first date! Savannah: What? (Dana see's Savannah and stops the video.) Dana: Nothing, lets just say I have a big surprise for you. Savannah: Whatever, if your trying to blackmail me it's not gonna work. Dana: Nope, I'm not blackmailing you trust me. I wanna show everyone what I have. Savannah: You dont scar me. Dana: Well I should. (Dana walks away smiling.) (Xandi, Jake and Lindsay are walking around the main room scared.) Xandi: Where are, Damon and Seann? The blizzards starting! Jake: OMG! What if there dead! Lindsay: Don't say that about our boyfriends! Jake: Sorry... Xandi: We have to go look for them. Jake: Should we tell a teacher? Xandi: No, we will if we don't find them. Jake: Okay.... (They put on there jackets and leave.) Jake: Me and Lindsay will go left and you can go right, okay? Xandi: Yeah. (The scene switces to Damon and Seann.) Damon: it's so c-c-cold. Seann: Sorry, Damon. Damon: its not your falut. Seann: I have to take a break. (Seann lays Damon down on his lap.) Seann: Lets start a fire to keep warm I have a lighter. Damon: Okay, hurry back. Seann: Okay, I will. (Seann moves Damon and leaves.) (Dana puts a DVD in the DVD player in fornt of some students. She smiles at Savannah on the way back. Savannh see's its a video of her and Kevin having sex.) Savannah: OMG! What the fuck! Dana: Oh, Savannah, why did you switch the videos? (Everyone is laughing, Kevin rolls his eyes and walks away.) Savannah: Come with me! (Savannah draggs Dana to a empty hallway.) Savannah: You have to burn that video and tell Kevin you showed everyone not me. Dana: Nope, and I posted the video online already anyways. (Dana smiles and walks away. Savannah pulls her back.) Dana: LET GO! Savannah: NO YOU STUPID BITCH! (Dana trys to pull away, Savannah lets go and Dana falls donw the stairs.) Savannah: OH MY GOD! (Savannah runs away.) (Damon and Seann are sitting by the fire.) Seann: You have pretty eyes. Damon: Thanks. (Damon looks up at Seann and kisses him, Seann kisses back, Xandi walks up to them kissing.) Xandi: What the hell are you guys doing? Seann- Nothing! He needed to be warmed up...so I... (Seann runs away through the snow) Damon- Wow... Xandi- What did I tell you? Damon- Listen, he kissed me! Xandi- Don't think for a second I won't tell Jake about this! (Xandi follows Seann and leaves Damon on the ground. Now Kevin is sitting alone and Dana runs up to him) Dana- You think that you can just cheat on me and I won't care? Kevin- Cheat on you? What are you talking about? Dana- That sex tape I took of you and Sav, it's online now! Kevin- That wasn't me in that tape, Day. Dana- Yes it was...I...I saw. Kevin- That was Billy, her ex. She told me about how bad she felt about doing it with him. Dana- Kevin, I- Kevin- Next time you think I'm cheating on you, ask me about it before you call me out on it. It's most likely I didn't do it. You should know that. (Kevin walks off and leaves Dana shocked. Now Lindsay and Jake are looking at pictures of their boyfriends and laughing) Jake- What dorks! Lindsay- Oh, shut up! (Seann and Xandi burst into the door) Seann- Hey, Linz. Can I talk to you for a sec? Lindsay- Sure, babe. Seann- Come with me. (Seann pulls Lindsay out of the room) Jake- What is going on? Xandi- You want to know something about your boyfriend? Jake- Umm? (Damon runs in the lodge and tackles Xandi) Damon- She's hysterical, don't listen to anything she says! (Iffy and Savannah walk in with cocoa) Iffy- Take her down, Damon! Savannah- What the hell? You guys are such freaks. Iffy- Yeah, but those freaks don't have a sex tape. (Iffy winks at Savannah and walks away) Savannah- I am going to kill Dana!! Xandi- Get off of me! Damon- Never! Jake- Damon, just tell me what's going on! Damon- Nothing's going on! Everything is fine! Xandi- He madeout with Seann!!! (Damon and Xandi fall over and stop fighting. Savannah gasps and everything is silent) Jake- Is...is that true? Damon- I...well... Jake- And you weren't going to tell me? Where is Seann right now? Xandi- Telling Lindsay about the kiss. Jake- See, that's what good boyfriends do. Not asshole ones like you, Damon. Damon- Jake, can't we talk about this? Jake- I never want to see your horny, sex-obsessed, lying, cheating ass ever again. Stay away from me, you got that? (Jake walks out of the lodge) Savannah- Whoaaaaaaa that was cool! Damon- Shut the hell up Savannah. (Lindsay and Seann are talking in the bedroom) Lindsay- I don't get why you would kiss him. Are you gay? Seann- No... LIndsay- Bi? Seann- Nope. Lindsay- Bi...curious? Seann- NOOOOO!!! Lindsay- Then why did you kiss Damon? My friend? Why would he kiss you when he knew I was dating you? Seann- Xandi tried to stop him. Lindsay- I'm going to go talk to him about this. Seann- Are we cool though? Lindsay- Yeah. (Misty walks in with cocoa) Misty- I got cocoa!!!! Lindsay and Seann- Not in the mood... (They both walk past her) Misty- It has marshmellows... (Kevin and Cable are sitting outside by a fire) Kevin- You know what? Cable- What? Kevin- Girls suck... Cable- Tell me about it... (Dana and Nadine walk over to them) Dana- Kevin I want to apologize... Kevin- Why'd you bring Nadine with you? Dana- I didn't want to be murdered without a wliable witness... Nadine- That's me by the way! (Dana rolls her eyes) Kevin- I'm not going to kill you... Dana- You should. I can't believe I just assumed it was you in that tape. Kevin- Yeah, you shouldn't have. But it's over and done with. Not much we can do about it now, can we? Dana- No... Kevin- So let's move on then. Dana- That's it? We move on. Kevin- What did you want me to break up with you or something? Dana- No...but that's what I was expecting. Kevin- Well I wouldn't...I love you too much. Dana- If you broke up with me...I would die. (They both run to each other and start making out) Nadine- Cable, I think this is the part where we leave them alone. Cable- No, this is kinda hot! (Nadine starts dragging Cable inside. Now Lindsay walks up to Damon in the kitchen) Lindsay- We need to talk... Damon- About what? Lindsay- About how you kissed my boyfriend! Damon- Oh, whatever. Lindsay- No, not whatever. Why would you do that? Damon- Listen, stop being such a drama queen and just be glad that you and Seann are still together. If you were really my friend, you would back off and let me have Seann. Lindsay- Are you crazy? Damon- I'm serious, Linz. Lindsay- I'll give you Seann when hell freezes over, how's that? Damon- And I'll be friends with you again when Savannah stops being a whore! So never! Lindsay- Fine, I don't give a crap anymore. This trip was supposed to be fun and you made it nothing but a big soap opera. Did you enjoy the show? Damon- GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BITCH!!!!!!!!!! (Lindsay looks scared and Lacey runs into the kitchen) Lacey- Is everything alright? Lindsay- I was just leaving, Lace. (Lindsay pulls Lacey out of the room with her. Now Savannah walks in the kitchen) Savannah- Nice job today, you actually made more people hate you than hate me in this place. That must deserve a cake or something. Damon- Not now, Sav. Savannah- Welcome to the slut club hon, believe me, we're much more fun. Damon- I'm not a slut... Savannah- Yeah, well you just got some gay lovin' from your close friend's boyfriend. I'd call that pretty slutty. Don't worry, you feel bad at first, but now, look at me. I couldn't give a shit anymore. Because I'm a slut... Damon- I'm not a slut. I'll never be a slut. I'm going to get Jake back if it's the last thing I do... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts